My Christmas Wish, Love Draco
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Draco wants nothing more than just one thing for Christmas, something that would make it perfect: Harry Potter. He writes a letter to Santa, but never actually sends it. Who but Harry would find it! DMHP Bottom!Harry


**My Christmas Wish****, Love Draco** by Janiem.

**Summary:** Draco wants nothing more than just one thing for Christmas, something that would make it perfect: Harry Potter. He writes a letter to Santa, but never actually sends it. Incidentally, someone finds it in the hallway one night during Christmas break. Will Draco get his wish after all?

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, wellobviously.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash. Major amounts of fluff, so much it's almost sickening. Enjoy either way. :D

**Timing: **Seventh year, but disregards HBP.

**A/N:** Ooookkaaayyyy, my first Christmas fic, EVER…!! XD Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers. Please review this, I'd like to know what you think! .

**DISCLAIMER:** As I've said it before, and as I'll say it again, I am not JK Rowling, nor will I ever be. She owns Potterverse, I just own the rights to this plot. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Santa,_

_So t__here's this boy I like. You know, Harry Potter? Yes, I'm sure loads of people out there like him, but not the same way I do. They only see him as the Savior of the Wizarding World. I see him just as he is… Harry Potter, the boy I've been in love with for as long as I've known him. I didn't know what it was at first, that day in Madam Malkin's, but I felt a strange sort of… pull toward him. __And then during third year, I finally realized what it was: I was in love with him, and nothing could stop me. _

_Sorry, I know I'm rambling, but I was just wondering if you could do something for me… I want nothing more than just him for Christmas. Bring me the boy, Santa, please, I'm begging you here. Help him to realize that I don't hate him, that I never did and never could…_

_…Help him to realize that he loves me, too._

_Thank you, and Merry Christmas, Santa._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco__ Abraxas__ Malfoy._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter stared down at the letter in his hands, confusion in his eyes. He looked about the corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, absolutely bewildered. Breathing heavily, he reread the letter, over and over again, trying to make some sense of it.

_Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?!_ HE was the one who had been sending him things all this time? Harry had received gifts from a "secret admirer," each one better than the next. Harry treasured them all, but kept them underneath his bed, so as not to be questioned by his fellow roommates.

They were in their seventh year of school, and Harry couldn't be more ready to get out of there. He was getting slightly impatient with the world, and was hoping now that it would just go and save itself instead. Harry had been watching Draco, yes, but never in a _million years_ would he have thought that the blond Slytherin returned his feelings.

And writing a letter to Santa Claus, someone only little kids believed in nowadays, was proof of just how much Draco wanted him.

A determined look in his eyes, Harry bolted to the mostly empty Slytherin common room. The only one still there was a one Draco Malfoy.

Harry pounded on the door, hoping that he was awake still, as it was a very late hour of the night, Christmas Eve.

Finally it opened, to reveal a certain blond Slytherin. He had a confused look on his face, obviously wondering what Harry – the love of his life, and a _Gryffindor_, no less – would be doing down in Slytherin territory.

Harry waved the letter in his hand about in the air. "Is this true?" he demanded.

Draco stole the letter from Harry's hand and stared at it blankly. "Where did you find this?" he asked faintly.

"Is it true?" Harry asked for a second time, and Draco's eyes came to rest on Harry's.

Draco nodded slowly, closing his eyes and waiting for the blow that was sure to come to him. "Every word," he responded.

"Really?" Harry swallowed hard.

"Yes," Draco whispered, voice shaking.

"Oh thank god," Harry breathed before he placed both hands on the sides of Draco's face, leaned in, and crushed their lips right together. It was mere moments before Draco responded to the kiss, relaxing finally in Harry's arms, and placed his hands on the Gryffindor's hips to bring them flush together. The two began moving their mouths together, the kiss becoming like a dance. Draco swept his tongue across Harry's lips, and Harry opened readily to allow it to come inside. They finally broke apart when the need for air became too demanding, both breathing hard and Draco with his forehead resting against Harry's.

"You… you really do love me, then?" Harry asked uncertainly, and hesitantly looked up into Draco's stormy grey, lust-filled eyes.

Draco nodded. "I do. Forever and for always, Harry."

The green-eyed Gryffindor felt like crying just then. He'd never felt loved before by anyone, and here it was now, right in front of him. "I love you, too." And then the tears really did start to fall. "Happy Christmas, Draco." He grinned from ear to ear through his tears.

Draco brushed the tears off Harry's face, smiling beatifically as well. "Happy Christmas, Harry, love."

_Finite._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's not brilliant, but whatever. Review anyways, please? Thanks. XD


End file.
